


Magikarp´s everyday sight.

by mariovelho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariovelho/pseuds/mariovelho
Summary: How does Magikarp see the world? One shot.





	

The waves, rushing back and forth, mildly, as the wind whispered in their ears. Tiny drops hit the water here and there. Here and there they dropped, now louder. It was raining.  
Below, hordes of magikarps and goldeens danced around the river, as if enchanted by the music the rain imbued to the place.  
As they splashed and jumped, the water then scattered sparkled magically as they crossed the moon rays from behind.  
Suddenly, the dance stopped, turning the rain still dropping now meaningless.  
An old rod in the water now. I looked above, just to stare to the throbbing lure that made my instints running wild.  
As a tiny and naive magikarp I was, I couldn´t help but to remember all the other times my friends got caught in such similar situations.  
I hesitated before taking a closer look, but the urge inside me was too powerful for my tiny heart to handle. On one hand, this made me remind all the horror stories gyarados use to tell us when we misbehave. On another, I couldn´t care less to what would happen to me. All my focus was now in the twitching lure right before my eyes.  
Closer, and closer, I could feel the wobbling bait in my mouth already. My heart pulsing wildly was the only thing I could still sense, and hear. My stare, however, was fixed on the magical twitching stuff that arose my instincts.  
The excitement I felt at that very precise moment quickly faded away upon the horror of its realization.  
One bite and the pain was awful. Then, suddenly, with a strong swing of the rod, I found myself flying through the air. Now above the surface, and as I rolled through the sky, I saw a human shape in front of me. Upside down at first, it gradually regained his normal position as I landed on the grass, fortunately quite soft and wet.  
As it was the first time I emerged out of the water, I found the grass to tickle all over my body.  
I then stared at the trainer. All I could do was stirring my fins, which I´m pretty sure it resulted in a very ridiculous performance of me.  
The trainer returned the stare, with an extra creepy smile directed upon me.  
As I kept splashing, he took a pokeball out of his pocket and threw it through the air. At midair, it casted a shining whitish light.  
The shine gained its form, and from it, a smeargle showed up.  
I couldn´t help but to feel envy of this smeargle. The way I looked at it, it seemed to me to be a really well trained pokemon. I wouldn´t be surprised if that smeargle turned out to be a level 100 one.  
This pokemon then stared me down in disregard as if it felt himself far superior than me, which I couldn´t deny, but I couldn´t stand also.  
My blood boiled as I devoured this smeargle with my eyes, but I knew I could do nothing.  
And so, as the rain dropped upon my body, which I can tell it caused me a feeling I never felt before, the trained took his move.  
“Smeargle” the trainer said, as he pointed at his pokemon “Use false swipe”  
With this, the painter pokemon rushed towards me with a speed I never imagined to be possible to unleash a somewhat harsh slash on my body.  
I found myself dragging through the grass upon the impact. The pain was immense, and I collapsed.  
I couldn´t stand it anymore, I felt my life being drained away from me every breath. I was at 1 hp, and all I could do was splashing, and splashing again, on the tall grass beneath me.  
My move was another splash, to which smeargle seemed to mock and to confirm his supremacy. I fiercely stared him, but I quickly gave up, and closed my eyes, with a tear rolling through my face.  
I don´t know how much time passed until I opened my eyes again. However, this time, I seemed to be somewhere I couldn´t describe.  
No matter where I turned to, all I saw was red. I couldn´t help but to shed a smile as I remembered all the good times I spent with other magikarps, but the loneliness inside there made me lonelier, and lonelier.  
Suddenly, I could hear something from outside.  
“Worthless magikarp” this one complained, with a shout “No one is gonna buy this from me”  
I found the place I was to shake a lot. Then, I saw the moon once again as I got summoned from the pokeball, just to be released on the grass as if thrash I would be.  
I stared the trainer, now moving away from me, without even turning back one last time.  
The rain eased a bit, and not longer passed until it stopped completely. The grass, however, still possessed this peculiar aroma I couldn´t say I disliked.  
Suddenly, I heard a cry and all my body shivered in fear as I saw a wild poochyena sniffing around me.  
I stopped splashing so to become stealthy, but my heartbeat was definitely audible back then.  
And right in the grass patch beside mine, poochyena stopped, to sniff around the air.  
“He found me, he found me” I whispered repeatedly in my mind so to try to soften things when the reality would come.  
And with a gulp, I saw this dark face turning to me with his fangs directed to my body.  
I paled in fear. I couldn´t move, and suddenly, I found myself splashing once again.  
My time would come. But poochyena turned to the sky, where the rain resumed its deaf song and fell upon us.  
The universe decided to give me some more seconds, but my judgment day was there, and in the mouth of the poochyena already upon me.  
Suddenly, something changed in my soul. I didn´t want to die. I would give everything to survive, and so I tried, and tried…  
My splashes pp ran out and the only thing I could do was struggling, but that was when I realized.  
I felt myself faster now. Was it because of the rain?  
I had heard some stories about an ability magikarps possessed called swift swim, but I never thought I had it.  
It was my ability, however, that saved me just in time to dodge a bite from the poochyena.  
From where I was now, I stared poochyena, that seemed curious about my pathetic jump. And so he jumped upon me again, and again I managed to dodge his fangs.  
As I proved to show resistance, poochyena lost its interest on me and walked away.  
Alone, I stared the moon once again, this time with completely new eyes. I felt fulfilled to everything I managed to do at that night.  
But I couldn´t bear it anymore. I was tired, and wet now. So I slept.  
A hot shining ray woke me up in the morning. I seemed to have regained my forces again, so I tried to splash. And I splashed.  
I stopped then, as a shadow engulfed me. I looked above, where a trainer smiled at me.  
I withdrew myself, but my speed was low again, and so, I couldn´t flee.  
This trainer, however, possessed a different aura within it.  
“What are you doing here, you little thing?” he asked me, kindly enough to make me render myself completely.  
But I didn´t and I sent him another doze of splashes, to which he found amusing, to say the least.  
“What would you say of joining me?” he asked, kindly.  
I hesitated, and tried to offer some resistance, but I knew it was futile, so I let myself being caught.  
The trainer smiled one again, and threw a pokeball out of his pocket. This pokeball, however, was blue, with some beautiful waves designed on it.  
I learned it was a dive ball. And it is inside there that I´ve been living since that day, as a gyarados now.  
I like it here. Waves rushing back and forth, mildly, as the wind whispers in their ears. It reminds me of my old lair, but I can´t regret it now. I´m happy!


End file.
